


Snow Dreams

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Snow Dreams

Dec 23: Fireplace/Chimney

 

"It's snowing." Tony said with a look of wonder. He accepted a steaming cup and cradled it gently as Jethro sat down next to him.

"It snowed yesterday."

"Mmmm…" Tony took a deep sip of rich creamy raspberry cocoa. "Not like this…" He shifted and Jethro obligingly lifted his arm letting Tony snuggle into his side. The two men were leaning against the large hassock slash coffee table. Although there were three couches in a horseshoe shape, the two men preferred the floor in front of the large mountain stone fireplace. "I still can't believe you remembered."

Jethro smiled. Every time the commercial had aired the holiday season before, Tony had watched with longing. The commercial showcased a couple enjoying their favorite wine in an A-Frame cabin perched on the side of a mountain with a beautiful view. Floor to ceiling glass windows flanking a huge mountain stone fireplace. Outside, snow drifted down adding to the white landscape which shimmered in the moonlight.

Jethro had looked for months trying to find a replica of the cabin on a hill. Finally, in frustration, he mentioned it to his dad. He made a quick trip to "visit" his dad in Pennsylvania. Turns out one of his dad's old army buddies happened to own a hunting cabin he was willing to loan out. The minute Jethro saw it, he knew it was perfect.

Kidnapping Tony for a week between Thanksgiving and Christmas had been a bit more difficult, but so worth it. He could see Tony's face when he first saw the cabin. The weather was perfect, it had snowed or they had snow showers every day of the week. Tony and Jethro had eschewed the bedroom in favor of sleeping on the sofa bed facing the fireplace. At night they drifted off to sleep watching the stars and the moon. It was perfect.

"Your friends are back." Jethro pointed out the window. Tony looked eagerly in that direction. Jethro remembered how excited Tony had been the first day when he spotted the deer along the tree line. It had been worth sacrificing his box of cereal. Each day, Tony bundled up and waddled out to sprinkle it along the area.

"I'm going to miss them." Tony said wistfully. "This has been perfect, absolutely perfect. I can't thank Mr. Marsdow enough.

Jethro had been a bit surprised to have his dad and the owner stop by for coffee. The four of them had sat around talking, swapping war stories and jokes. While Jackson accompanied Tony to the "deer" spot, Jethro listened to the history of the cabin. Mr. Marsdow had built it for his wife. It had been their first home. When the children came, they'd moved to town and came up to the cabin for the summers . His children had married and drifted away and his wife had passed on. Mr. Marsdow admitted he rarely made the trip anymore.

Their talk had ended when Mr. Marsdow had burst out laughing. Tony had been waddling back to the cabin with Jackson and had tumbled feet over head. He resembled a big snowball. Jackson had taken his hand to pull him up and Tony had taken him down with him. Now both men were trying to extract themselves. Giving in to his own laughter, Jethro headed outside to rescue them. As Mr. Marsdow climbed into Jackson's truck, he put his hand on Jethro's arm. "Don't get me wrong. Me and the Missus had a good life, four healthy children. But I have to tell you, you're a lucky man. Back when I was young, people weren't so accepting."

"Jethro?" Tony smiled at him. "You're being rude to our guests." Tony smiled even brighter when Jethro laughed. "You'll hurt their feelings, they wanted to say good-bye."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something Mr. Marsdow told me. You know the loft up above us here?"

"The one without a ladder?" Tony smirked.

"It was going to be a bedroom for his wife and him. He added two bedrooms on the back when they had kids near their room. His wife was like you, he told me. After the kids came, she missed laying here at night and watching the stars. He was going to make that loft area into a bedroom where they could watch the sun rise together. Never got the chance."

"That's a shame." Tony's face turned wistful. "Couldn't we tell the toothpick that we got caught in a blizzard? Just another day or two?"

"Think Leon watches the weather. Of course, we could come back. We could drive up Friday night, spend New Year's Eve and drive back New Year's Day."

"Do you think Mr. Marsdow would let us?"

"I'm sure the new owner would."

"New owner? Mr. Marsdow sold this cabin?"

"He didn't come up anymore and none of his family wanted it. He decided he'd rather see the place in the hands of someone who would appreciate it, rather than let it get run down."

"When do the new owners take control?"

Jethro used his fingertips to slide an envelope out from under the hassock. "They already have," he said handing the envelope to Tony.

"Jethro…" Tony took the envelope with trembling fingers. "We can't... I mean… How much…"

"Mr. Marsdow wanted someone who would love it. He saw the way you looked at the cabin, how happy you looked. He wanted us to have it. I feel ridiculous that he offered it to me so cheaply but he said he didn't need the money."

"Oh, Jethro…"

"So… What are we doing New Year's Eve?"


End file.
